Thriving Hearts
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, members of the Raw gang, stumble upon a certain Dean Ambrose, a member of the Smackdown gang, who catches their attention. Ambrolleigns. Gang AU. Smut


The Raven haired man jammed the knife into the taller males shoulder twice. He collapsed to the ground.

"RANDY NO!" The hooded man, the partner of the fellow Smackdown member, screamed.

"It's 2 on 1! Give it up, boy!" Roman Reigns, one of the top members of the Raw gang, exclaimed as he was balling up his fist.

"Fuck you!" The hooded mans raspy voice filled with hatred and determination.

"You're done for it!" Seth Rollins yelled, also one of the top members of the Raw gang and Roman Reigns' partner in crime. He was cocky as ever, getting ready to end this bitch right here, right now. They cornered him.

Neither of the two Raw gang members expected the first hit to be thrown by someone other than them. The Smackdown gang members way of fighting was unorthodox. A hit on Roman, then on Seth, then on Roman, then on Seth again. He was fighting for life and in this situation he actually was. He continued with his punches, and kicks on each of them, taking turns with his hits.

He tried to hang in there as much as he possibly could until one of them, he knew as Roman Reigns landed a blow right to his mid section. That right hand was worse than any he's ever received. It could crush his ribs, as a matter of fact, it probably did.

Seth Rollins kicked the back of his legs, causing him to fall to his knees. The Smackdown member swung his arms in a failed attempt to defend himself, he received multiple kicks and stomps to his lower back which had been previously injured in a recent fight and was now being a target. He curled up on the ground, shielding his body from the blows.

Rollins yanked him up by his hood, exposing him fully to Roman. Roman then speared him up against the wall. The impact of Roman's upper weight crushing into the lithe mans midsection and against the wall had now definitely broken a couple of

ribs.

The man let out a loud, raspy scream of pure agony.

Roman and Seth shared a look. They weren't used to inflicting this much pain on anyone. People would usually give up just after seeing the two.

Something about his cry and the way his body moved made Roman never want to hear that noise or see that again. Thinking about the way the mans ribs cracked on his shoulder. And the gasps of pain exiting his mouth currently just wrenched a hole in Roman's heart.

Roman tried to ignore it as best as he can. He handcuffed the Smackdown gang members hands behind his back. He tried fighting but all Roman had to do was pick him up and shove him against the wall again to make him stop.

Roman's hand went to his waist, holding him still while Seth was making his pocket knife present.

The man thrusted him self forward trying to get them to release the hold on him. Seth put the knife to his throat and he stopped all movement.

Seth yanked his hood that was covering his head down. Roman and Seth froze for a second, examining the mans features. The fear filled baby blue eyes, the dirty blonde mop of hair, the soft parted pink lips.

"Please..." The man whimpered. He gasped when Seth deepened the knife into his throat.

"Shut the fuck up." Seth growled. "Name!" Seth demanded.

"Jon Moxley" He said without hesitation. Too quick. As if he had it prepared.

Roman lifted him off the wall to slam him back again, eliciting a muffled scream from the dirty blonde. "Your real name, boy!" He growled.

"Dean..." The man said as he was trying to catch his breath. "Dean Ambrose"

Roman smirked. "Dean Ambrose. Mm, we've heard about you. Your Shane's lap dog huh? You're a real gem aren't you? Very very valuable if lost..."

"Don't kill me." Dean pleaded.

Roman was about to say something but he noticed Seths right hand going to grope Deans ass.

"Seth!" Roman's eyes widened. He shouldn't be surprised by his friends inappropriate action but he was.

"What? I heard he had a nice ass." Seth said innocently.

"No, No don't do that, please." Dean cried out. He knew some members of other gangs raped instead of tortured for answers and he did not want to on the other side of either of that.

"Seth don't sexually harass our captive!" Roman yelled then turned his attention back to the Smackdown gang member. "C'mon, you're coming with us." Roman lifted him off the ground, trapping his arms on both sides.

"No! No! No! RANDY HELP!" Dean screamed, writhing and kicking in Roman's arms.

Roman speared him against the wall again, he covered Deans mouth with his hand. "Shut the fuck up!" Roman barked. He watched Deans eyes water. Ambrose's pleas were muffled.

Roman removed his hand from his mouth and placed it around his neck, he wasn't squeezing, he was just doing it to hold him in place.

"Please don't kill me. I-I don't want to be doing this. My-my boyfriend, he's forcing me to do this. He's using me as a threat against you guys for money. Please, just let me go, I won't say anything about this. Just please let me go." The Smackdown member had tears running down his face.

The drops of tears went onto Romans hand. Roman and Seth shared a look. Those were real damn tears. The two released Dean and he ran to his partner, Randy Orton. The Raw members watched as the Smackdown members limped away together.

"I can't believe we just fucking did that." Roman admitted.

Seth shook his head still trying to grasp what just happened. "Bro, I thought you handcuffed him."

Roman looked at Seth utterly confused. "Yeah I did and..." Roman stretched out the and, hoping for Seth to elaborate on what he was saying.

"When he left, he wasn't handcuffed." Seth stated.

Roman's eyes widened. He looked at the ground. There lied a pair of broken handcuffs.

"You're fucking kidding me!"

"He fucking played us!" Roman yelled, punching the wall. He was going to get Dean Ambrose now, big time. He was they're main target. No one plays Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins and gets away with it.

]

Dean drank his beer as he pondered about this week. Randy was getting better. The knife wounds weren't too deep so he would be back to partnering with Dean again in scout 2 weeks. That was a relief for Dean because if he lost Randy, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. They weren't together, although they kind of were fuck buddies, Randy was important to Dean. He taught him the rules of the "game" basically. He also would tend to Dean if he got hurt, helped him out when he was emotionally exhausted, defended and lied for him when he did something wrong. They had but heads when they first met but now Dean doesn't know what he would do without him.

Randy wasn't the only one who got hurt from that alley fight. Dean had shattered only two of his ribs, and that was lucky, and had a large cut across his throat, which probably needed stitches. He didn't get checked out or anything. They would eventually heel on their own with the work of painkillers. He was cringing just thinking about the way his ribs crushed against the shoulder of Roman Fucking Reigns and how the knife Seth Fucking Rollins had held up to his neck cut him so bad that he hasn't been able to talk properly for the past few days. They messed him up pretty bad but, fortunately, he was able to get away with the help of his lying mouth. He was always able to get away. That was why he was so "valuable" in Shane's eyes.

Dean was lost in his thoughts when he felt a presence to the right of him.

It was a large man, bald, blue eyes. He reeked of alcohol, probably had about 20 drinks. He was clearly drunk.

The man licked his lips. "Mmmm...you are a...sexy piece of ass..." He slurred.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah and you are...not my type."

The man laughed. "Mouthy huh? Mmmm...I can't wait till you show me what that sexy mouth can do..." The man put his hand on Deans lower back.

Dean really tried to hold back punching this guy in the face. But he was in public and he didn't have time to get into another bar fight. So he simply said: "If you don't get the fuck away from me, I will break your arm." Dean threatened.

But the man wasn't backing off. "So fiesty...mm...We're gonna have a lot of fun now aren't we?" The man was hovering over Dean now, running his hands down his back.

Before Dean got a chance to react, the man was shoved off of him. Dean watched in shock.

"And you better not come back here!"

"If we see you here again, 90% of your body parts won't be there anymore."

Dean watched the two men who just came to his aid, warily.

"Hey Ambrose, nice to see you again"

There he was. Roman 'Fucking' Reigns.

Dean watched the mans every move. From the moment he walked up to Dean to the moment he plopped himself on the chair next to him.

"This chair taken?"

Seth Rollins appeared to the left of Dean, mimicking Roman's actions and sitting down next to Dean.

"At a lo-" Seth was cut off by:

"You played us, bitch." Roman spat. Seth rolled his eyes. Roman just had to get to the point so quickly.

"Mhm..." Dean didn't seem to mind Roman's word. He took a sip of his beer. "It's called strategy. Maybe you two should try it. It could up your game a bit." Dean said, simply. He didn't even look the least bit intimidated.

Seth smirked. "Says the guy with broken ribs and a cut neck." Seth wasn't gonna let Dean get to him like he was getting to Roman.

"Yep and you still couldn't get the job done. I'm still here aren't I?" Dean knew he was getting under their skin.

"Not for long." Roman growled. This boy didn't know who he was messing with. His mouth has saved him in the past but now it's getting him in big, big trouble.

Dean turned so his body was fully to Roman. "What're you gonna do? Kill me?" Dean teased. "Or maybe take me to your gang and have them torture me?" Dean chuckled. "We're in public. You'll go to jail and then your whole gang will be exposed and that's exactly what I want." Dean knew exactly what he was saying.

Seth smirked. This guy had spunk. Something Seth liked. They could easily kill him but Seths not sure he actually wants to. "You're cute"

"Thanks Rollins." Dean smiled. He was used to being hit on. He didn't know what it was that attracted people. In no way, shape or form did he find himself the least bit attractive but it happened a lot.

"How about I buy you a drink? Huh?" Seth stroked Deans thigh. "...And we'll see where the night takes us"

Roman stared at Seth oddly. This wasn't part of the plan. He didn't even know if this was a plan. Well Seth was the 'architect', so Roman supposed he should just play along.

Deans heard before that Seth Rollins was a flirt and genuinely was considering it. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like Seth was going to kill him while they were fucking. He would get nothing out of it. Dean was too stubborn to cooperate with. They wouldn't get anything out of him as long as he's alive. And if they did kill him, at least he has his pride.

What was mostly on Deans mind was who would turn down a free drink and sex? But Shane would literally kill him if he knew he hooked up with a Raw member. It's the number one thing that was forbidden in the gang.

"I'm not allowed." Dean said simply.

"You have limits?" Roman asked. He's a grown man, he shouldn't have restrictions on him.

"They're keeping me safe..." Dean whispered and they were. Yes, he couldn't do a lot of things that he would want to but they didn't want Dean to be in harms way . "Look, I don't need to explain myself to you guys. You're the enemy period." Dean snapped, he hates that he was so easily swayed by other guys that he would actually consider risking his life.

A few minutes passed by until:

"You got a boyfriend?" Roman asked randomly.

Dean didn't look like he wanted to answer that question. He was already revealing too much about himself. "No, I don't okay? And yeah, I lied to get away from you guys the other day. I do what I do to survive okay?"

"You don't want to be doing this" Roman said. The way Dean spoke and acted just said it all. He didn't want to kill and have near death experiences every day.

Dean took a long pause before answering. "I do what I have to do to stay alive." He repeated. "Now can you leave me alone." He whined once again, he didn't know what they wanted from him but he didn't want to deal with it. It's obvious they weren't go to kill him because they already would have if that was the case.

"You don't want to go out with me? I won't hurt you." Seths resumed his flirting, his hands were stroking Deans thighs soothingly. If it were anyone else, Dean would've probably punched them in the face but there was something about Seths touch that made him melt into him in a submissive manner.

"I promise you, we're not going to kill you, Dean." Romans tone had completely changed from angry to soft and sympathetic.

Well they did come to his aid when that drunk douchebag was all over him. Maybe it was too much alcohol or maybe he was as crazy as everyone says he is but he's actually thinking about having sex with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

]

The three men got into the hotel room. Immediately, hungrily stripping off every item of cloth on their bodies.

Once they were all fully naked, Seth shoved Dean against the wall, initiating a hungry and rough kiss. Roman got behind Dean, sucking hickeys on Deans neck. Dean arched back, his ass rubbing against Roman's dick.

They settled their position on bed.

Seth passed a condom to Roman.

Dean got on all fours, sticking his ass out.

"Fuck, you're so hot and ready." Seth licked his fingers then put one in, prepping Dean. Dean let out a huff. The two toned put another one in, and Dean shifted a little, moaning.

Roman got on his knees on the bed,

his cock in Deans face. Dean licked his lips.

"Think you could do both, boy?" Roman teased.

Dean nodded eagerly. His mouth was watering for that big cock. "Of course I can..." He looked up at Roman with those excited blue eyes.

Roman looked at Seth, amused. Dean Ambrose was something special.

Seth lubed up his dick with his own spit impatiently and eagerly.

He then entered quickly. Deans tight hole engulfing Seths cock.

Dean breathed out loudly. Seth wrapped his hands around Deans thick thighs and thrusted forward.

Dean moaned.

Seth reeled back and then forward, pushing his dick out and into Dean.

"God, you're so tight." Seth groaned, savoring the moments he got to be inside of the dirty blonde. Slowly, he thrusted in and out.

Dean took in Roman's dick in his mouth, licking it whole.

Roman moaned. "Baby boy, you don't have to. Ah...I could wai-" The tattooed man was cut off by Dean bobbing his head up and down. The tattooed man fisted his hand in the curls.

Dean, unable to speak, arched his ass back, signaling for Seth to go faster. Seth understood that and began going faster and harder.

Dean moaned, shutting his eyes tightly. He continued bobbing his head up and down on Roman's dick, loving the noises that exited the larger mans mouth.

"Uh...you're mouth is so good." Roman groaned and moaned. "...so good baby...so good." He praised, voice nearly a hoarse whisper.

"I'm gonna cum"

"Ah fuck...I'm cumming."

Seth came first in the condom pulling out of Dean in the process. Roman then came in Deans mouth and Dean swallowed it proudly.

Seth was on his back on the bed, Dean on his stomach and Roman on his side.

"Fuck Dean, that was amazing." Seth leaned over and kissed Deans neck.

"Round 2?" Roman suggested.

"Fuck yeah."

...

The three men switched off for the rest of the night. Roman getting Deans ass whilst Seth fucked Deans mouth. Then Seth eating out Deans ass, while Roman jerked him off.

They didn't lay off each other until they exhausted themselves. Eventually falling asleep in the king sized bed unintentionally in each other's arms.

...

Deans eyes fluttered open. An odd and unusual warmth around him. He looked to the right, Roman Reigns, and the left, Seth Rollins. Finding himself cuddled into Roman's chest whilst Seths hands were wrapped around Deans waist, spooning him.

Dean got up slowly, careful not to wake the two up. He scrambled to find his clothes, picking them up and tiptoeing to the bathroom.

After a hot shower, Dean put on his clothes from the previous night and looked for his phone.

"Morning." A husky, deep voice caused Dean to turn to the side. Roman and Seth watching him with soft smiles on their faces.

"Morning, Reigns, Rollins." Dean continued looking for his phone, paying no attention to them staring at him.

"Come here..." Roman purred, putting his arms out.

Dean shook his head 'no'.

"C'mon you weren't so hesitant yesterday, when I was fucking you or eating out your nice ass." Seth stated.

"Or when you voluntarily blew my dick and let me jerk you off." Roman added.

Those words sent shivers up Deans spine. Last night was amazing, the best sex he's had yet.

"I know you felt something" Seth smiled softly and Roman nodded.

And Dean did. He felt chemistry with them. The sex they had last night was filled with passion. He was comfortable, not afraid to do things with them.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. "I-I have to go." Deans eyes were filled with uncertainty.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"My gang..."

Seth and Roman clenched their fists. Their gangs had slipped their mind. With Dean, it was like they were the only three in the world. Free from the outside world.

"Can we at least get your number?"

Dean grabbed a pen. He held out Roman's hand and wrote it on there.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Dean-o."

"Bye Dean."

]

"What's got you so happy?" Randy asked as he was taping his hands. Today was the first day since his injury that he was fighting.

Dean didn't answer but just kept typing away, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Dean? Hey Ambrose?" Randy snapped his fingers in front of Deans face.

The older man got tired of waiting for a reply so he yanked Deans phone out of his hand.

"Hey! Ran give it back!" Dean screamed, agitated by Randy's actions.

Randy obviously had the advantage because of his height. Dean hopped up to try and get his phone out of Randy's hand.

"Randy!" Deans frustration was in his voice.

Randy skimmed through Deans messages as the dirty blonde was hopping up and scratching at Randy's arm.

"What the fuck Dean?!" Randy yelled harshly and Dean stopped all movement. "Why are you texting Roman Reigns and Seth fucking Rollins? Are you kidding me?!" Randy screamed and Dean was left there speechless. He knew what he was doing was bad but Randy never yelled at him like this.

Randy put the pieces together really quickly. Dean constantly praising the Raw gang, leaving the house at odd times, using his phone more (something he never did).

"What's all the yelling about?" Bray Wyatt had just entered the room. Occasionally Bray would partner up with Dean, and they've learned to get along really well. Bray adored Dean, he would sing to him whenever he was down, kiss him when he got hurt and they've even hooked up a couple of times. At first, Bray and Dean had gotten into a few fights due to their completely different outlook on everything but they realized that they really weren't that different after all.

"He's talking to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins!" Randy spat.

Well if Randy was going to complain to everyone, Dean was going to fire right back: "You're making a big deal for no fucking reason!"

"Lamb, you're putting yourself in harms way." Bray stated calmly.

Deans eyes softened, talking to Bray always calmed him down. "They're not hurting me, Bray. Randy's being dramatic, they're not bad people."

"They're not bad people?! You're joking right. While I was on the ground, bleeding from the knife wound THEY gave me, I watched THEM crush your ribs." Randy screamed, clenching his fist, he was getting really angry with Dean. Dean betrayed Randy. He betrayed his whole gang.

Before Randy or Dean even knew what was happening, Dean was being hurled up against the wall by Randy. Randy's side running into Deans mid section. The impact hurting his injured ribs even more. Dean groaned.

"Hey what the hell is going on in here?" AJ Styles ran into the room. AJ spotted Randy standing over Dean as he coughed. "Randy! Get off of him!" AJ yanked Randy off of him and Dean fell to his knees, clutching his ribs. "His ribs are broken! Take your anger out on someone else!" Everyone in the house knew Randy had anger problems. He's punched too many holes in walls to tell how out of control it was.

Randy turned around and punched the wall in front of him. AJ forcefully turned him around.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" AJ screamed.

"He's fucking around with Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins!" Randy explained, clenching his fists ever time he said they're names.

AJs eyes widened. "You're joking."

Dean got up, coughing up some blood onto his hands. "Stay out of my fucking business!" He screamed, trying his best to stay up despite the immense pain.

Randy was about to go hit Dean again but Bray stood in front of Dean.

"Enough!" The bearded male screamed at all three men.

Bray turned around to face the dirty blonde. "If you see them one more time, Shane's going to hear from this."

"No, he'll kill me!" Dean screamed. He couldn't believe Bray was saying this. Bray would always do anything to get Dean out of trouble, how could he do this?

"Then if that's what it comes to..." Bray began.

"How could you be so willing to get rid of me because of me being with Roman and Seth?" Deans voice was filled with hurt. He knew it was gang rules but they were his friends and he loved them, they should be protecting him.

"You better break it off with them, Dean." Randy said harshly.

Dean ran out of the room with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to break it off with Roman and Seth. He needed them. He didn't realize what he was missing in his life until now. They're the only two who understood him. The only ones who will hold him and kiss him when he doesn't know why he's upset.

]

Dean was meeting up with Roman and Seth in a hotel room a few towns from where they live. They couldn't afford to be seen by anyone in their gang.

Dean had been able to get the key card to their room.

When Dean walked in he saw Seth and Roman sitting down. Once they noticed him, they're faces lit up and they got up from their seats. It was no secret that Dean was upset. His red face and tear stained eyes. He walked into their arms.

"Baby..." Seth kissed Dean first, taking Dean into his arms, picking him up and kissing him.

Then Roman wrapped his strong arms around Deans lithe waist, capturing his lips.

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Roman led Dean to sit in between them.

Dean shook his head, not wanting to answer.

"C'mon beautiful, we know something's wrong." Seth stroked Deans thigh, in a comforting way.

Deans eyes teared up. He felt betrayed, hurt, unwanted by his own gang.

"Randy...Bray...AJ, they-they found out about us..." Tears streamed down Deans face.

Seth and Roman's eyes widened. "Are they threatening to tell someone?" Seth asked.

Dean shook his head. "They said if I don't break it off...they'll tell Shane."

"What? He would kill you!" Roman couldn't allow that to happen. He wouldn't let it happen .

"I know...I told them, they didn't care.." Dean cried. "They would rather have me killed then me being with you guys..."

"Baby...we don't want you to get hurt because of us..." Seth pulled Dean into his chest.

"Baby boy, we want you to be safe. I don't know what to do with myself if anything happened to you..." Roman kissed Deans forehead, they were too deep into this relationship. If anything happened to Dean, they would blame themselves. If that meant, letting Dean go to keep him safe, then so be it.

"I wanna be with you guys..." Dean whined, clutching closer to Seth. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he was so needy. Needy for them, their touch, their affection. It was something he couldn't stay away from.

"I know...we wanna be with you more than anything but if it comes down to death baby, we have to do what we have to do" It killed Seth to say that but it was the truth.

Dean shook his head repeatedly. "No, no, no, no, no! You can't leave me..." He tucked his head in the crook of Seths neck. "...I need you...I need you..." He cried.

Roman picked Dean up and Dean whimpered in pain as Roman was lifting him and placing him on his lap.

"Baby boy, are you in pain?" Roman's voice was soft yet filled with anger as well.

"My ribs..." He whimpered.

"Still? I'm so sorry...baby, you told me they were healing..." Roman apologized, kissing Dean everywhere.

"They-They were, but...Randy kind of re-injured them...He got angry at me." He explained, knowing the both of them would instantly get angry.

Seth clenched his fists. "I swear to fucking God, if he lays another hand on you, I will fuck him up." Seth threatened.

Dean shook his head, intertwining his fingers with Seths. "I just..I can't believe they would do that. Throw me away like I was a piece of trash, just so they could keep their gangs reputation..."

"Baby..."

"I-I thought I could trust them" Dean looked into Roman's eyes. "I thought they would protect me if anything happened."

"Baby, they weren't right for you..."

Dean was quiet for a while. Pondering and moping on Roman's chest. All of a sudden, Dean got up.

Roman and Seth looked up at him, confused.

"I wanna join Raw." Dean stated bluntly.

Roman and Seths eyes widened. "What?" The both said in unison.

"I wanna join Raw" He repeated.

Roman and Seth guided Dean to the bed. The two were speechless.

"You're joking." Roman stated.

"I'm not, Ro."

"Baby, you're confused. Don't make a decision when you're hurt." Seth stroked Deans back.

"Seth, I want this. I've wanted it for so long." Dean look Seth dead in the eye. "I don't wanted to be separated from something I love...I love you both...I love you so much." Dean didn't think he'd ever used that word. Or that sentence. But even after just spending a month with them, he knew he was in love. They understood him, they talk to him like he's a normal person and not like some insane freak talking, they show him affection and love.

Seth and Roman smiled. They ran over to Dean. Holding him, hugging and kissing him over and over again.

"I love you so much." Roman captured Deans lips in a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you baby." Roman took in Deans lips as well, kissing Dean until they're lips were swollen.

They both knew Dean had never said 'I love you' to anyone before. It has come up before in their late night talks where they would lie down together and Dean would pour his heart out.

"I love you guys and I want to join Raw. I want to be with you two more than anything in the world." Dean said, a glint of passion in his eyes. He truly wanted this.

And Seth and Roman were going to give it to him.

"We'll get it, we'll take you to Stephanie and Hunter." Seth said, then a realization hit them both.

Roman and Seths eyes widened. "Dean there's a process to go through. You can't-you can't go through it."

Dean looked utterly confused. "Why not, Ro? Is it a test? I can do that."

Seth shook his head repeatedly. "No, no you can't. I won't let them do that! You can't go through what we went through!" Seth screamed, running his hand through hair.

Dean was shocked. He didn't understand what was going on. "What are you saying?"

"Dean...the only way to be in the gang...they're going to hold you down and beat you senseless for hours until you give your full loyalty to the gang." Roman explained, covering his face with his hands. He didn't want to imagine to pain Dean would endure.

"I-I'll do whatever it takes, Ro." And Dean would. He wanted to be with them more than anything.

"No you won't! You're not going to do it!" Seth screamed, frightening Dean.

Dean walked over to Seth, looping his arms around Seths neck. Seths hands instinctively settled on Deans hip.

"I'll be alright, I promise." Dean whispered.

Seth calmed down a bit. Deans touch always softened him up. "But I don't want you hurt..." Seth whispered.

"It's okay...It will be worth it, we'll all be together and not have to hide any more" Dean rested his head on Seths shoulder.

Roman came up behind Dean, wrapping his harms around the lithe waist and planting small kisses on his neck. "We'll speak to Stephanie alright? To see if they could go easy on Dean since he was a previous gang member" Roman was hoping and praying for that to be possible. He didn't want Dean scarred for life. It was already so hard to first communicate with Dean, due to his traumatic past and they didn't want that to happen again. The way to join the Raw Gang was horrific.

]

"Seth, Roman, what brings me the honor of your presence?" Stephanie McMahon announced from her desk.

The two moved from each other to reveal Dean in the center.

The leader of the Raw gangs eyes widened. "You got him..You got Dean Ambrose." Stephanie approached him slowly as if he was a wild animal.

"No Stephanie, we didn't" Seth replied and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"He came willingly." Roman finished.

"I want to join the Raw Gang" Dean stated.

Stephanie laughed. "Really Ambrose?" She didn't look like she believed a word he was saying. "This isn't another one of your little ways to help your gang?" She teased. Dean was known for his mind games. "Oh and why are you two not holding him, he could easily escape." She said strictly.

"Look there's no need to. This isn't a game, I wanna join."

"And may I ask why?"

Dean smiled softly. "Because..." He intertwined one hand with Seths and one with Roman's. "I'm in love"

Stephanie's eyes widened. "You're joking. Rollins, Reigns tell me this isn't real." They couldn't tell whether Stephanie was disappointed, shocked, intrigued, or relieved.

"We are Steph, we're in love." Seth stated, leaning down and stealing a quick peck from Dean.

Stephanie smirked, evilly. "Does Shane know about this?" Dean shook his head 'no'.

"I'll see what can happen, Dean but for now Roman, Seth, hand cuff him and put him in a room."

Roman nodded and Dean looked scared. "What?" He whispered to Roman and Seth.

Seth took out a pair of handcuffs and put Deans hands behind his back. Dean couldn't even react, he was shocked. Why were they doing this?

Roman put his hand on the small of Deans back, leading him to a room.

Once they got in the room, Deans eyes were glassy. "Ro...Seth...wh-wh" Dean whimpered. He was scared, why were Seth and Roman doing this? He understood Stephanie directed them to but they knew Dean wouldn't run. It wasn't like it was being forced on him. He loved them and he wanted to be here, so why were they treating him like a prisoner?

"Hey, hey what's up?" Seth cupped Deans face softly.

A tear went down Deans face. What if this was all their plan? To make Dean fall in love then take him in for questioning and torture?

"Let me go." He tried to sound angry but all that came out was a choked cry.

Seth wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Don't cry, baby."

"Why did you handcuff me?" Deans voice was filled with panic and distrust.

"Dean...because she-"

"Why did you put me in this room?"

"Baby, its-"

"Are you gonna leave me?" That last sentence broke Roman and Seth.

"No! Of course not! Never!" Roman screamed. He grabbed the keys and freed Deans hands.

Roman got on his knees. He held Dean hands. "Baby you need to understand we would never leave you" The raven haired male kissed his boyfriends callous hands.

Seth wrapped his arms around Deans waist from behind, tilting Deans neck to the side to kiss it. "We'll never betray you, ever. Don't be paranoid baby. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to..."

"I want to..." Dean breathed out. Maybe it was just nerves or paranoia but despite how he felt, he wanted to do this.

]

"Mr. Ambrose, so I've heard you want to join the Gang." Hunter Hearst Helmsley announced.

Dean nodded. He was trying to be as calm as possible. Roman and Seth were by the door, standing their like guards. "I do."

"Really? This isn't part of your plan?"

"No, I just want to join the Raw gang." Dean was usually this straight forward, it wasn't because he was nervous or anxious. He didn't feel the need to explain himself.

Triple H smirked. "Dean, we would love to have you as part of our gang."

Dean smiled. This was happening, this was actually happening. Dean was finally going to be with his soulmates, the loves of his life, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. Their was no need to hide anymore.

"...that is if you go pass the test." Hunter finished with an arrogant smirk.

He heard Roman and Seth cursing from the back.

Dean swallowed hard. "I-I'll do it, I'll do anything..." Dean didn't know what he was getting himself into but he was willing to do it, anything for Roman and Seth.

"Hunter, what are you making him go through?" Seth gritted.

Hunter still had that smirk plastered on his face. "We're just gonna take him downstairs. See if he can prove his loyalty to the gang."

"He doesn't need to do that. He wants to be in the gang." Roman tried.

"Really? And he also was in a previous gang! And he's also one of the top manipulators in the game. So if anyone should be doing this, it's him!" Hunter screamed. He was never the patient type, or the merciful type but he was very stubborn. Roman and Seth knew their words wouldn't affect his mind at all.

"I'll do it." Dean said quickly, staring back at Seth and Roman's fearful and unsure faces. "I'll do it" He repeated quietly.

Hunter smiled in satisfaction.

They lead Dean downstairs. Dean held Roman and Seths hands. The two seemed more nervous than Dean was, both of their hands shaking uncontrollably.

"I want to know baby, we'll be right here when you get out. And you will get out of there, okay?" Roman looked and sounded like he was going to cry.

Dean smiled, softly, in an attempt to comfort Roman. "It won't be anything I haven't felt before."

Roman and Seth wished that was true. Seth was speechless. He couldn't believe this was happening to Dean.

He cupped Deans face and kissed him hard. "I love you, okay?"

Dean nodded, smiling weakly. He mouthed it back to Seth.

Hunter opened the door. The door looked as if it was 100 years old. Rusty, chipping wood, marks in the door as if multiple fists have went through it. "Go on in, Dean-o"

Dean breathed in heavily. He nodded then went in, walking down the stairs. Hunter shut the door immediately.

"Good luck, Ambrose." He called through the other side of the door.

Seth and Roman resembled two kicked puppies. They were terrified for Dean.

Hunter rubbed his hands together. "Show time." He lead the two men upstairs.

Once they got upstairs, Hunter invited his wife, Stephanie inside.

He turned on the TV for the cameras downstairs.

"How long?" Roman asked, weakly.

"3 hours." Hunter stated as he was searching through the footage, trying to find the correct view.

"What?!" Seth screamed. Roman and Seth spent 1 hour down there and it felt like it was days of torture. 3 hours is horrific.

"3 fucking hours?! That's too much!" Roman screamed. He couldn't do that. No one could go through 3 hours down. It's pure hell.

"He was in a previous gang, his test is longer." Stephanie explained as if it was not s problem at all.

"Shh..shh...Brauns coming" Hunters eyes were glued to the screen.

Dean looked around the merely lit room.

Then out of nowhere he was blasted to the wall. Dean hit the wall and fell to the ground. He clutched his ribs, gasping.

The monster of a man grabbed Dean and threw him against the wall, over, over, and over again. Dean screamed. His ribs were killing him.

Dean looked up at the man. "Please...Please I'm-I'm running away from my boyfriend from the other gang. Please...I'm just trying to provide for my son. My-My boyfriend he beats me...Please don't hurt me. Please." Dean rambled and a tear went down his face.

Hunters eyes widened from the back. "What the fuck? He has a son?"

Seth smirked. "No he doesn't." He knew Dean more than he knew himself.

They directed their eyes back to the screen once again.

Braun was just staring Dean down. Then all of a sudden, Dean was behind Braun. Taking the big man down. Kicking the back of his knees repeatedly. Strowman fell to his knees. Dean then hit him repeatedly with anything he could possibly use, his fists, elbows, shoulders, legs, knees. Dean then grabbed Brauns head then performed a common move used by gang members called the 'DDT'. The large male looked to be passed out. Dean looked at his work.

Hunter and Stephanie's eyes widened.

"What the-! He fucking played him. It's been less than 5 minutes and Strowman is down."

"That's never happened before."

Seth and Roman were shocked, scared, relieved. If Braun is down, Dean doesn't have to continue the test.

"Seth! Call up Lesnar!" Stephanie demanded, pulling at her hair. Her and her husband both clearly infuriated. Seth stood still. What the hell did they need Lesnar for? "Get him, now!" She barked. Seth hesitantly left the room, closing it with a bang.

Roman looked beyond furious. He knew where this was going. He's known Stephanie and Hunter for years, they wouldn't stop until they got what they were expecting.

After a couple of minutes of Stephanie and Hunter whispering to each other. Seth came back in, followed by the "Beast Incarnate" Brock Lesnar.

"Givin' me a raise, Steph?" Brock asked, cockily. His arrogance pissed everyone in the house off, including Seth and Roman. He thought he deserved much more than he already got and the reality was he didn't.

Stephanie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No, Lesnar. We have someone downstairs."

"You want me to kill em?" Brock sounded like he though that it was the easiest task in the world.

Roman growled and he had to hold Seth back from ripping Lesnars head off.

Hunter then explained the situation to Brock.

"Shit. He took down Strowman? Isn't Dean Ambrose like less than 200 pounds?"

Seth rolled his eyes. Brock always over exaggerated everything. He himself was over exaggerated. The fact that everyone called him the Beast was just stupid and unnecessary.

"Just go!" Stephanie pointed to the door.

]

Dean leaned against a wall. The monster of a man still hadn't woken up. Dean wasn't sure what to do. He didn't even completely understand why he was down here.

Then all of a sudden the weak lights shut off. It pitch black now. Deans got off the wall, clenching his fists. Being in the dark somewhere he didn't know, he truly felt vulnerable now.

Suddenly, Dean was yanked by his two arms being shoved to the ground. Whoever it was was so quick, so calculated, so vicious. They held he arms above his head and began punching him everywhere. Dean whimpered.

Dean managed to block one punch headed for his ribs. He twisted the mans arm back and shoved him away.

"Wanna play, boy?"

Dean got to his feet. "Bring it on, douchebag!"

"You really wanna go? With the beast? C'mon Ambrose."

Beast? Dean searched through his mind. Months of memorizing and studying gang members. Memorizing their tactics, studying their moves. The Beast? Easy. Surely this must of been Brock Lesnar.

"Lesnar?" Dean questioned, staying still in his place, warily. Now all he needed was the conformation of whether it was Brock Lesnar or not.

"How the fuck do you know that?" It was pitch black. Brock hadn't even hinted who he was.

Dean chuckled. "Lucky guess" Now his plan was lied out just right. He immediately went for Lesnars legs, trying to take the big man down.

He wrestled Brock to the ground. Brock was swinging his arms, but it was no match for Deans technical way of wrestling.

Dean got on Brock's back, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arm around his neck. Dean didn't want to kill him, all he wanted was to knock the big man unconscious. He had managed to put Brock in a sleeper hold.

Brock Lesnar shook and tried to pry Dean off of him. Brock mustered up the strength to get to his feet but Dean wasn't letting off. He was determined to put this beast out.

Brock was nearly out, Dean felt it. Brock had fallen to one knee.

"C'mon!" Dean screamed adding more pressure. He just wanted to end it already. He didn't want to keep Roman and Seth worrying.

Something was slammed onto Deans back but he still held onto Brock. 5 shots to his back later and he had collapsed to the ground.

Brock Lesnar recovered on the ground, next to him. Dean arched his back and let out gasps of pain.

Then about 5 other chair shots hit him and he writhed in pain on the ground, attempting to move to avoid the steel viscously colliding with his back. He screamed as the chair bent against his back again. He looked up his attacker. Braun Strowman had regained conscious.

Brock Lesnar had recovered already and was fuming. He grabbed Dean roughly, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly from behind then performed one of his signature moves a 'German suplex'.

Dean gasped once his body hit the ground. Dean cried out, kicking his legs trying to release the hold Brock had on him. After about 10 suplexes, Dean was on the ground coughing. He clutched his back.

"Tough guy? Huh? You're a little tough guy?" Brock Lesnar teased, laughing as he watched Dean failingly get up.

"Yeah..." Dean coughed. "Tougher than you'll ever be." Dean smiled through the pain he was feeling just so he could get under Brocks skin.

"You're fucking dead, Ambrose." Brock clenched his fist and was about to grab the dirty blonde once again when he was pushed aside.

"I'll take care of this." Braun Strowman picked Dean up in his signature standing triangle choke hold.

The immense pressure on Deans neck caused him to scream out in pain. Deans face turned bright red as he tried to fight out, kicking his legs and flailing his arms. After about a minute, all struggling stopped and Deans body went limp and Braun released him.

Meanwhile, Roman and Seth were freaking out.

"Hunter that's enough." Roman growled as Hunter smirked at Brock and Braun chaining Dean to the wall.

"Tell them to stop Hunter! He's taken enough punishment!" Seth screamed.

Hunters eyes were glued to the screen. "C'mon it's no big deal. He just passed out."

"He fucking passed out so that's enough!" Seth screamed.

"Hunter if you don't stop them I will." Roman warned.

That got Hunter to take his eyes off the screen. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"If you go down there, I'll kill you and I will kill your little boyfriend too" Hunter threatened. "...slowly and painfully" The Cerebral Assassin added.

Roman clenched his fists. He knows Hunter, he kept his promises. If he said he would kill you he would. He's sick and twisted, would voluntarily cause pain on anyone.

Roman left the room. He couldn't watch anymore.

]

It's been an hour and Seth and Roman were in hell. Punching walls and screaming, trying to silence the screams they heard coming from downstairs.

"FUCKING SHIT MAKE THEM STOP!" Seth screamed as tears streamed down his face and he covered his ears. Roman wrapped his arms around his partner trying to calm him down.

They couldn't let this go on, they can't...

]

Dean screamed, as the monster-like male continued to beat him with the leather strap. He was beginning to fade from the pain again. It hurt so much. He didn't know how long it had been, he just knew he wanted it to end. He couldn't see a thing, he wasn't even able to anticipate each whip. Braun would only do in one spot and Dean knew the skin would eventually break and the blood would start pouring out very soon. This was maybe the four time he's nearly passing out.

"Stop..." His voice came out in a whisper, hoarse from all the screaming.

"You want me to stop?!" Braun screamed, whipping him once more. "You want me to stop? Huh? You want me to stop?!" The monster unleashed about 5 more on the poor man.

He then took out his knife, running it over the large sensitive gash causing Dean to scream loudly.

Dean gasped when he began feeling blood drip down his back.

A few tears dripped down on his face. As if he needed anymore scars on his body. That cut will surely need stitches. He's been getting whipped for what feels like days and now the knife being drilled all over his back.

"Look up!"

Dean didn't know what up was anymore. He didn't even know where to look. His head was hanging down.

"I said look at me!" The monster screamed then drove his enormous fist into Deans mid section twice.

Normally Dean would be able to handle that, but he was so weak and his ribs. His fucking ribs were 100% broken now. Shattered. He went into a coughing fit. Coughing up blood, nearly vomiting all over the ground.

"Look up NOW!" Strowman screamed.

Dean tried. He really did, but he couldn't. It was almost as if his body wasn't complying with his brain anymore. He felt foot steps behind him.

Dean tried to squirm, to somehow move. "No! No! No!" Dean tried to sound tough, but his voice was replaced with cracks.

Braun wrapped the leather strap around his midsection. Squeezing and picking Dean up in the process

"No..." Dean rasped out. His face turned bright red. Choked screams and cries exited his mouth.

"Get off of him!"

All of a sudden Braun was shoved off of Dean. Deans eyes slipped shut.

"Roman! Get Dean!"

Seth. It was Seth. Dean was so happy to hear his voice.

The dirty blonde felt his hands being freed from the chains.

He opened his eyes. He knew it was Roman because all he could feel was Roman's silky hair on his face. H

"Ro..." Dean whispered, smiling softly. His eyes fluttering shut.

"Hey c'mon baby, baby, stay with me okay? Open those beautiful eyes. C'mon Dean, c'mon." Tears streamed down the Raven haired mans face as he managed to release his lover from the chains. The same chains that held him in place as he had been going through the same thing at one point. But his wasn't as bad as Deans. No ones was. 3 hours down here was impossible.

Seth battled Strowman. His quickness and agility was no match for the big man. However, Strowman managed to over power him. Seth fell to the ground.

"Fucking shit." Roman whispered. "Stay here baby, okay? Keep your eyes opened." Roman said quickly.

The Samoan kicked the monsters legs. The two managed to take the monster down.

"Pick him up, Seth!" Roman screamed. They were ready to end this guy right here right now.

Seth lifted him up with all his strength giving him to the power house. The two double powerbombed the monster onto the ground. They were sure he was unconscious.

"That's what you fucking get bitch!" Seth screamed and kicked him in the gut a couple of time for good measures.

Roman ran over to Dean, scooping him up into his arms. The poor man was dead weight in Roman's arms.

"ROLLINS! REIGNS!"

Roman and Seths eyes widened. Hunter was going to kill them. Literally.

"Dean baby, I'm gonna need you to wrap your legs around my waist okay? Can you do that?" Roman said quickly.

Dean whimpered and nodded his head. He did so.

Seth kissed Dean gently.

"Seth my back..." Dean cried.

"I know baby, c'mon. We're getting you out of here okay?"

The two ran up the stairs. Running for their lives.

They saw a swarm of Raw members and Hunter screaming and directing traffic.

"GET THEM!"

"Roman run!" Seth screamed, taking out his knife.

He attacked anyone in their way. A feet more to the door. The two ran out to their car.

Seth hopped in the back seat. Roman placing Dean in the back as well quickly. Roman got in the drivers seat and drove away.

Surely they were going to be followed. After Roman took multiple random ways he was sure he must've lost them.

Deans eyes fluttered shut.

"No, no, no baby. Keep those eyes open, okay? C'mon baby, stay with me please."

"Sethie...it hurts..." Dean whined, tucking his head in Seths lap.

Seth caught a glance of Deans back. His cuts were breaking, pouring out blood. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"What? What is it Seth?" Roman asked in a panicked voice.

"He's losing too much blood Roman!" Seth screamed in horror. The two toned man took off his shirt quickly. He wrapped it around Deans wound in an attempt to stop the blood from overflowing.

He took Dean into his lap. "I got you baby, we're taking you to the hospital okay. You just need to stay awake for me." Seth pleaded. He knew the trauma of being down there. He understood the pain but Dean had been there for 3 fucking hours. The immense he must be feeling is something Seth didn't want to imagine.

"Roman please hurry!" Seth screamed, holding onto Dean for dear life.

]

5 months later:

" _Anonymous individuals, referred to as "The Shield" wipe out over half the Raw gang."_

 _"Police have been trying to find Raw gang for years. 3 men supposedly took out half of the gang"_

 _"10 reasons 'The Shield' are our modern day superheroes."_

 _"Unidentified 3 taking down one of the most famous gangs in the world."_

It was everywhere, all over the news, all over social media. The Shield has taken the world by storm.

"Look at that, he's on his phone for the first time in his life." Seth joked as he walked into the living room.

"Whatcha looking at baby boy?" Roman snaked his arms around his boyfriends waist and sat to the right of Dean.

"Just stuff about us" Dean mumbled, resting his head on the larger mans shoulder.

Seth plopped himself to the left of Dean. He kissed his cheek. "You good babe?"

"I've never been better." Dean smiled softly. "...I live in a penthouse so big, I get lost in it. I have a job that pays so much that actually doesn't make me feel guilty..." Dean stood up in order to look at his partners. "...I'm living with the two loves of my life that I don't even deserve."

The two stood up, almost in sync.

"You do baby..."

"You deserve us and we deserve you baby."

Dean smiled. They never failed to make him feel loved and wanted. "I love you guys so much..."

Before they were able to say it back, Dean got down on one knee.

The two looked beyond confused.

Dean looked up at them with his baby blue eyes filled with hope, happiness and love.

"I've been with you for not that long but you make me feel something I've never felt before. You keep me safe, secure, wanted, loved." A tear went down Deans face. "...I-I've been through a lot of hard times, but with you two I forget the world around me...You have given me the chance to feel two things I never thought I'd feel before...love and happiness...You complete me and I love you so much..." Roman and Seth were now crying freely. "Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes!"

"Oh my god, Dean. Yes, yes yes!"

Deans heart fluttered and eyes watered. Was this actually happening? His soulmates, the loves of his life were going to marry him.

Dean jumped into their arms, both holding onto him, rocking each other back in forth. Dean kissed the both of them until their lips were sore.

"I love you so much." Dean breathed out, still in the arms of his lovers.

"I love you baby." Seth kissed him once again.

"My baby boy, I love you." Roman held onto him tighter.

It was them against the world together. The Shield. Stronger than ever. Happy, in love, complete...


End file.
